Time Well Spent
by stardust1173
Summary: One day the naruto characters get a visit from their future! And if that isn't enough to boggle their minds, wait untill they figure out who their female guides really are! Yaoi, mpreg, suggestive material, language, deaths, ect. Rated M for safety.
1. Meeting the Future

Well Spent Time Chapter 1

**Warnings** yaoi, m-preg, death, out-of-characterness a bit, suggestive material... the list goes on!

_My friend has this same idea but yugioh style. I told her it would make a great Naruto idea so she told me to write it. I have the whole first part written up so I have to type it up but yeah. It's really fun to write. And yeah, it is a yugioh cross-over cause I use Yami and Bakura as our boyfriends... Enjoy!_

Meeting the Future

Jiraya, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Iruka, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were all crowded around Tsunade's desk.

"I'm hungry. Why are we here?" Naruto whines and Sakura smacks him on the head.

"Shut up Baka." Sakura growls and Tsunade clears her throat so everyone looks at her.

"You have all been called here for something extremely important. You are going on - " The door bangs open and two girls about eighteen years old stumble in.

"Sorry we're late!" The first girl says. She has short spiky pink hair with red undertones and pale green eyes. She is wearing a tan shirt and dark red shorts, fishnet covers her exposed legs and arms and a Sand plate is strapped to her waist.

"Hi I'm Kuro and this is Jen." The second girl says. She has long silver hair with brown undertones and tips with black eyes. She is wearing a dark blue outfit with her chuunin vest and a leaf band adorns her forehead.

"As I was saying." Tsunade continues. "You are going on a journey. Kuro and Jen are your guides."

"When do we leave?" Iruka eyes the two girls and wonders why they look so familiar.

"As soon as the others arrive." Jen answers. Ino is just about to ask who when two guys appear at the door. The first, dressed in all black with red and blonde hair and violet eyes moves immediately to Jen and locks lips with her. The second, with crimson eyes and silver hair, dressed completely in bright red, walks up behind Kuro and wraps his arms around her waist.

"This is Bakura, " Kuro says and he nods at them, "and that is Yami." Kuro points to the guy making out with Jen, who merely gives a peace sign before continuing kissing his fiancé. "Well now that we're all accounted for… Jen! Yami! We have to do the technique!" Kuro growls and they break apart.

"Sorry Kuro-san." Jen says and the four stand in a circle around the group, excluding Tsunade.

"Technique?"

"Where are we going?"

"Six years in the future." Jen grins and the four raise their hands.

"Bend the years and show us here!" They shout and there is a bright flash.


	2. The Future Hokage

**Recap**

**"Bend the years and show us here!" They shout and there is a bright flash.**

_Sorry this one is super short but I'm posting the first four chapters today to make up for it. No more until I get it typed up and prepped...so here..._

The Future Hokage

They look around and see an older Sasuke sitting where Tsunade had been moments ago. "No way." Sakura says, her mouth hanging open.

"B-wa-uh…" Naruto stutters, a hopeless expression comes over his face.

"Uh, Naruto?" Iruka goes to set his hand on Naruto's shoulder but stops. Suddenly Naruto bursts into hysterical tears.

Before anyone can do anything the office door busts open and an older Naruto walks in wearing the Hokage robes and a pissed off expression. "Damn it Sasuke quit stealing my hat!"

"It's not like you ever wear it."

"That's because you always steal it!" There is a dead silence which is interrupted by Past Naruto throwing both his hands in the air and screaming "YES!!!"

Future Sasuke smirks and puts his feet up on the desk. "You know I look sexy in it though." Future Naruto shrugs, smirking as well.

"Only when whipped cream is involved." Naruto blushes a little and Sasuke raises his eyebrows.

"Did I leave you wanting more this morning?"

"That didn't count! You attacked me in the shower!"

"You sounded like you liked it." Sasuke's smirk widens as Naruto blushes more.

"Just give me my hat." Naruto holds his hand out and Sasuke gives him the hat. Just then the door bangs open again…


	3. Mood Swings

**Recap**

**Just then the door bangs open again…**

_God I love this chapter... oh yeah, cursing is coming up so there's that too plus we meet our only threesome in the entire future! YAY! Enjoy!_

Mood Swings

…and future Kiba runs in terrified. "Hokage-sama! You've got to help me!" He pleads.

"Kiba!" A female voice shouts and he winces. A very pregnant, very pissed off Hinata walks through the abused door. "Don't you run away while I'm yelling at you!"

"I think these mood swings are going to kill me." Kiba sobs.

"Well you're the one that got her pregnant." Shino walks in, he is a few inches taller but otherwise unchanged from his past self.

"How do I know it wasn't you?" Kiba points and accusing finger at his other lover.

"Because I always use a condom." Shino says dully. Kuro snaps her fingers and the scene freezes.

"Okay, any questions?" She smiles.

"What the hell!" Past Kiba yells. Naruto passes out and Sakura starts crying, everyone else is in some form of shock.

"No! My Sasuke-kun can't be gay!"

"Wait your turn!" Kuro shouts and Sakura stops crying instantly, blinking at Kuro and wondering where the sudden anger came from. "Now my lovely assistant Jen will explain…" Kuro smiles and points to Jen.

"Okay! Yipe!" Jen jumps. "Damn it Yami stop!" Jen clears her throat and finishes. "As I was saying, this is how it is in our world. But based on how you're interacting in your current time, this is not going to happen." She motions to the still frozen scene.

"Your world?" Sasuke repeats.

"Yes, we come from an even more distant future, this is actually our past."

"Anymore questions?" Kuro stops kissing Bakura long enough to ask and look around the room.

"I've got one." Chouji raises his hand. "Who _**are**_ you?" Kuro and Jen glance at each other

"Moving on…" Jen says with a nervous smile.


	4. Preschool, Sake and more Mood Swings

**Recap**

**"Moving on…" Jen says with a nervous smile.**

_This is by far my favorite chapter so far. Neji's reactions are just too priceless! Okay! Now read it!_

Preschool, Sake and more Mood Swings

Kuro raises her hand up and cries "Chouji!" There is another bright flash and they find themselves outside a new building by the Academy.

"What is this?" Neji critically looks over the mystery building.

"Welcome to Little-Nins Preschool!" An older (better looking) Chouji greets some random couple and motions for them to come inside. Everyone follows the couple and finds themselves in a large area set up with all kinds or toys and play equipment. There are even two large bookshelves full of children books plus a padded wall where three kids were practicing side kicks.

"Did the Nara's show up yet?" Future Ino calls as she wades through the sea of kids and abandoned toys.

"Not yet. Is Megan still throwing up?" Chouji looks over with concern. "Don't worry Honey; they said they'll be here soon."

"We're here." Future Shikamaru says dully, Temari standing beside him.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Temari demands, motherly instinct taking over.

"She's throwing up." Ino says calmly.

"What are you feeding her?" Shika picks up a small brown haired girl with blue eyes.

"Same thing I'm feeding you." Temari shrugs and turns to leave but Future Neji and some mystery guy are standing in the way.

"Hokage-sama needs to see you." Neji proclaims.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The mystery guy asks.

"Megan's sick." Temari answers.

"Temari's poisoning us." Shika mumbles and Temari glares at him

"Heh, Neji can't cook well either." The still mystery guy laughs and Neji punches him in the shoulder to shut him up.

"Kankurou damnit! Get the kids!" Neji yells and Future Kankurou walks away muttering something along the lines of 'damn mood swings…' Jen snaps her fingers and the scene freezes.

"Holy crap, that's me!" Past Kankurou says, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"No, there is no way in _**HELL**_ I bottomed to that!" Neji shouts and points viciously at Kankurou.

"Wait a minute! Since when is Neji gay?" Tenten asks appalled.

"Oh come on Tenten, he's to pretty to be straight." Jen says matter-of-factly. Neji grabs a fist full of Jen's shirt and yanks her to him, glaring at her very intently.

"How?" He growls but before Jen can answer Yami punches Neji in the back of the head and he lets go, seeing stars.

"Well," Jen adjusts her shirt. "Let's just say Sake was involved." Jen smiles and Yami hugs her protectively.

"Sake?" Jiraya snaps out of his daze and looks around hopefully. (Ino and Chouji were still in shock along with Shika and Temari.)

"How the hell could I get pregnant in the first place?" Neji shouts, finally seeing straight again. (Yami can hit pretty hard...)

"Tsunade… Kuro!" Jen barks and said girl breaks away from Bakura.

"What?"

"Where to next?"

"I don't know, you pick."

"Woohoo!" Jen raises her hand in the air. "Lee!" She calls and another bright flash surrounds them…


	5. Suspicions Grow

**Recap**

**"Woohoo!" Jen raises her hand in the air. "Lee!" She calls and another bright flash surrounds them.**

_I am really really super sorry for the short chapters but it's nessisary for how the story goes..._

Suspicions Grow

They find themselves at a training area (big surprise, not). Future Lee is standing in front of three kids the same age, two boys with identical short brown hair and a girl with a long black braid while Tenten sits a little ways back rocking an infant. By the sounds Lee is lecturing the kids about something youthful…

Kuro snaps her fingers. Again the scene freezes. Both Tenten and Lee wear shocked expressions. "Are all those… ours?" Tenten asks shakily, referring to the numerous kids.

"Yeah. Oh! And get this, you're two months pregnant with twins!" Kuro grins and Tenten passes out.

"I'm… a parent?" Lee asks confused.

"Yeah well you're also their teacher. But forget that Gaara can still kick all of your asses… even Kakashi's." Jen crosses her arms. Kakashi, Lee, and Gaara all give Jen strange looks but otherwise ignore the future kunoichi. Amanda on the other hand…

"That's it! That's too far!" Kuro shouts and Jen just rolls her eyes.

"But you know it's true…"

"Shut up! Summon!" Kuro bites her thumb and slams her hand to the ground. A black and grey husky appears and lunges at Jen who throws up a wall of sand to block the attack. A very strange look comes over Jens eyes and clouds of sand start to swirl around her, seemingly coming from no where. Without warning the sand stops and Jen blinks, eyes returning to normal.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Jen tackles her friend in a tight hug.

"Me too! I didn't mean it!"

"Me neither!" Everyone pretty much sweat drops except for Yami and Bakura who were totally used to their girlfriends erratic and weird behavior.

"Who are you?" Temari asks, finally forgetting her shock from earlier. Jen and Kuro stand up and look at each other.

"Let's go to your house first." Kuro says and Jen raises her hand with a smirk.

"Gaara!" Jen shouts and the group are surrounded by a bright light.


	6. Passing on the Demon

**Recap**

**"Gaara!" Jen shouts and the group are surrounded by a bright light.**

_Yup, after the wait here it is. Don't expect an update to soon though, I have misplaced the next part of the story so I cna't type it up. Plus I'm focusing on my latest NejiOc story right now. WARNING! MAJOR FLUFFNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!_

Passing on the Demon

"Here we are." Jen says as they look around the room. A few of them recognize it's the Kazekage's office and Future Gaara is sitting at the desk gazing out the window. Several neglected stacks of paper litter the desk top. The door clicks open and a little girl of four dashes in.

"We're back!" She cries and stands on her tip toes to peer over the cluttered desk top. Gaara's gaze sweeps slowly over to the small girl and the familiar pink haired leaf kunoichi that just entered holding a small infant in her arms.

"How was school?" Gaara asks. Sakura walks over and kisses him lightly.

"I'm going to put Damiko down for a nap…" Sakura whispers and leaves the room swiftly.

"School was otay." The four year old answers and fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "Um…"

"Yes?" Gaara seemed very calm and patient as he waited for the girl to speak. Not something his Past self was known for…

"Momma told me to ask you…" The girl fidgets more and looks up at the Kazekage. He makes a quick motion with his hand for her to come closer and she darts around his desk, tripping and landing on a cushion of sand that wasn't there a few seconds before. Gaara reaches down and pulls her into his lap.

"What is it?"

"Well, at school… no body eats wif me. And today I askeded dis girl if she would pway wif me and she calleded me a 'monster'. I askeded Momma why and she said to ask you." Gaara remains silent for a minute as the innocent eyed girl waits patiently for his reply.

"I want you to listen very carefully Jenina. Never forget this. There is nothing wrong with you. No matter what anyone tells you, you are not a monster."

"But why would tey say tat?"

"Because… of me."

"You're no monster! You're my Daddy!" Jen giggles.

"Not everyone sees that." Gaara's eyes turn solemnly to the window again and little Jen stands up on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I luff you Daddy." Gaara hugs her back and closes his eyes, a serene expression coming over his face. Kuro snaps her fingers to freeze the scene.

All the past people gawk wide eyed and Jen makes a small sniffling sound. "God I love this memory." She mutters and wipes her eyes slowly.

"How long did you talk like that?" Kuro asks while Bakura nibbles on her neck.

"About a year I think. At least it wasn't as long as that stuttering faze." Yami coughs to get Jen's attention. "What? Oh yeah…" She spins around to face the others. "Jenina at your services!" She bows deeply and squeaks in surprise when Past Gaara's sand wraps tightly around her waist and drags her into his arms. "Dad! Too tight! **Too tight! **Mom _**help**_!" Jen cries and waves her one escaped arm around wildly while Sakura just stands their in shock. "MOM!"

"Oh, that's me…" Sakura mumbles and grabs Jen's free arm, tugging slightly. "Uh, Gaara don't strangle her…" She says and instantly he lets go, Jen falling to the ground. Yami rushes forward and pulls Jen to her feet.

"I'm okay." She insists though Yami continues to baby her.

"At least my dad doesn't accidentally strangle me." Amanda smirks.

"Shut up!" Jen growls.

"I think Shukaku is a bit restless today." Yami grips his girlfriend tighter.

"Control your girlfriend baka pharaoh." Bakura glares at Yami.

"Wait a minute!" Kankurou calls and steps forward, his brain was having trouble wrapping around the situation. "The sand demon… you?"

"Kankurou-jii-chan it's a little more complicated then that…" Jen says with a nervous smile.

"I'm listening…" He crosses his arms.

"Uh, don't worry about it! Uncle Shika figures it all out before my first birthday!"

"Uncle Shika…?" Shikamaru says slowly and Temari suppresses a laugh.

"You get used to it." Kuro smiles.

Okay sissy, it's your turn." Jen says in her usual cheery way.

"Right." Kuro smiles and puts her hand in the air. "Kakashi!"

_Oh, so Kakashi is Kuro's dad? But then who is Kakashi with? I guess you'll have to wait to find out..._


	7. Wrapping Things Up

**Recap**

**"Right." Kuro smiles and puts her hand in the air. "Kakashi!"**

_Woot! Next chapter! Me and my Sissy are fighting again Mwaha! Okay, just read the dang thing..._

Wrapping Things Up

The bright flash takes them back to Konoha and to an unfamiliar hallway. It doesn't take long for everyone to notice the sign on the nearest door reading 'Child under construction'. Jen snickers.

"Very original, I'll give them that."

"I'll take that as a complement." Kuro smiles.

"Dare I ask who?" Kakashi finally says something.

"Ow! Damn it Kakashi!" Future Iruka's voice calls from behind the door.

"You fell on your own." Future Kakashi responds dully.

"Look out." Jen says and Future Jiraya and Gai walk down the hallway, everyone steps to the side so they won't be walked through.

"Jiraya-jii-chan!" A little girl with silver hair sporting brown accents runs after them. "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up chibi-hentai." Jiraya says, stopping at the door with the sign and knocking loudly.

"Did he just call you little pervert?" Past Naruto asks.

"Shh!" Both Jen and Kuro hiss and point to Future Jiraya.

"Kakashi, Iruka you're daughter is here."

"J-Just a minute!" Iruka calls hastily. The little girl meanwhile tugs on Gai's sleeve to get his attention.

"Gai-sensei what does that sign mean?" He looks to the innocent four year old pointing at the sign.

"Uh, ask your dad…in a year… or ten…" The door opens and a very ruffled looking Future Iruka appears.

"That's enough, do the freeze thing." Past Iruka holds his face in his hand and Kuro snaps her fingers to freeze the scene. "You," Iruka points to Kuro, "Are our," Iruka next points to himself and Kakashi, "D-Daughter?" Kuro nods happily and Jen bursts into laughter.

"And Gai is her teacher!!" Jen nearly falls to the floor laughing so hard. "You had one fucked up childhood Kuro!" Jen continues laughing hysterically and Kuro frowns while crossing her arms.

"Well You're one to talk Sand Demon!" Jen instantly stops laughing.

"Watch it bog breath…"

"M-"

"Don't do it Kuro!" Jen growls, the crazed evil look coming back to her eyes.

"Mo-"

"I won't warn you again!" Sand starts to swirl around Jen's figure. Yami has his hands pressed together in prayer while muttering

"Don't say it. Don't say it…"

"Monster…" Kuro whispers and they all go dead silent.

"You are **so** dead Leaf Girl!

"Bring it on Sand Bitch!"

"What the hell did you just say?!" Jen shouts, her sand forming a tail on her back. Sakura starts panicking, grabs Yami's shoulders and yanks him down to her level.

"Do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Stop her!"

"You stop her! She's your daughter!"

"Sabaku -" A loud snap resonates and Jen blinks, looking at Gaara who just back-handed her. No one moves or dares to breath. Jen blinks again and her eyes return to normal. "I'm sorry dad!" She cries and tackles him in a hug. "I'll never do it again I promise!"

To everyone's surprise, especially Temari and Kankurou, Gaara doesn't try to push her off or even tell her to let go. Not a single death threat passes through his mind. "I'm sleepy…" Jen mumbles and Gaara sits up quickly.

"Not her too!" Temari gasps.

"Don't let her fall -"

"Shut up." Gaara says coldly, Jen was already sleeping peacefully in his lap.

"How?" Kankurou asks and Kuro shrugs.

"Shikamaru-san again." Kuro bends down and pokes Jen sharply. "Wake up… Jen…" Kuro frowns. "Hey look! Yami's naked!"

"What?!" Jen jumps to her feet, wide awake, and instantly blushes.

Kuro laughs. "Okay, let's go home."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bakura crosses his arms.

"Oh yeah, we'll be back to check up on you all in a year or two so be good!" Kuro warns and the four guides move into position.

"Time revert! Past unhurt!" They shout and all of them are back in Tsunade's office.

"All set!" Jen proclaims happily.

"See you Fifth!" Kuro waves and the four future visitors disappear out the door.

Shino glances at Hinata (who was blushing madly) and Kiba. "Don't you dare touch me." Kiba warns so Shino hugs Hinata closely instead.

Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi were all missing.

Sakura was eyeing Gaara nervously while he remained emotionless.

Neji and Kankurou were on opposite sides of the room facing away from each other.

It was hard to tell but it seemed Lee was reciting poetry to Tenten and she was shaking, from laughter or anger was indeterminable.

Shikamaru and Temari had accepted their fate and were holding hands awkwardly.

Ino was something incoherent at Chouji in the corner.

Gai and Jiraya were watching, the latter making notes for his next book.

Tsunade clears her throat, annoyed, and kicks them all out. She had work to get back to, and by _work_ she meant _sake_.


	8. One Year Later

One Year Later

Jiraya, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Iruka, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru all found themselves once again crammed in Tsunade's office. Then everyone's favorite future Leaf kunoichi walks in. "Hey Everyone." Kuro greets, her attitude a bit different from how they remembered.

"Where's Jenina?" Gaara demands immediately.

"Who?" Yami walks through the door and wraps his arms around Kuro.

"Wait, where is that other guy…Bakura?" Shikamaru asks suspiciously.

"That baka thief king? Why would he be here?" Kuro scoffs.

"Bring back Jen now!" Gaara growls, the people around him taking steps back in fear.

"Who are you talking about?"

"My daughter!"

Kuro blinks at the angry sand demon. "You had a kid? With who?" Sakura meekly raises her hand in response. "Well you two don't look like much of a couple." Kuro crosses her arms.

Gaara, instead of attacking the future ninja, walks briskly over to Sakura and plants his lips on hers.

"Holy Hell…" Kankurou whispers.

"Now bring her back!" Gaara orders. Sakura was beyond words at this point.

"Okay, this isn't working." Shikamaru points out to get everyone's attention.

"Well what's your idea?" Temari snaps.

"I'm thinking…" Temari sighs loudly and Shikamaru frowns. "When did you meet Yami? Where were you?" He questions carefully.

"Let me see, I was three…" Kuro sets her hand on her hip and leans to the side, showing off her curves in a way that was not pleasing a certain person.

"Where did you learn to stand like that?" Iruka interrupts.

"Lay off Pop." Kuro rolls her eyes. "Anyways, let me think. It was at this funeral…"

"Funeral? Whose?" Shikamaru encourages.

"You know what, let's just go there." Kuro claps her hands and the groups is instantly transported to a fresh grave site in the Konoha Cemetery with their future selves standing around it donned in black.

Future Kankurou steps closer to Gaara, who was in front staring absentmindedly at the dirt. "I'm sorry Gaara. It really shouldn't have happened."

"The little girl too." Temari whispers and hugs her own daughter tighter while Shikamaru slips his arm around her silently.

"Papa, put me down." Little Kuro squirms in Iruka's arms.

"Quiet Kuro."

"Just put her down Iruka, before she starts whining." Kakashi mumbles and Iruka frowns but sets the small girl loose.

"That…it's not…" Past Sakura steps closer to the twin headstones.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Some Lady and her kid died. She was like, married to the Kazekage or something…" Kuro recounts indifferently.

"How?" Sakura asks shakily but Kuro merely shrugs in response.

"Something must have changed in our past year to affect this." Shikamaru says in a very matter-of-factly tone which earns him a smack from Temari.

"Well obviously!"

"Alright, just everyone stay calm." After this comment from her white haired sensei, Sakura falls to the ground and starts hyperventilating.

"Jeez Sakura! Breath!" Ino says quickly and keels to help the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We'll fix it!" Naruto speaks up but Sakura merely glares at him.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Alright genius, you're up." Temari says sarcastically and plants her hands on her hips.

Suddenly Kuro points to the blonde kunoichi. "That is where I learned to stand like that." Kuro says proudly which earns the sand girl two, count them _two_, parental glares from both Iruka and Kakashi.

"What?" Temari asks innocently.

"Uh, I've got an idea." Shikamaru interrupts.

"Wait look! Here's where I met Yami." Kuro points to her smaller self who was looking at the two kids by the edge of the graveyard. Little Kuro was eyeing the white haired boy who was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin while staring at the ground.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's just stupid." Little Yami says and starts talking to Kuro happily.

"See." Big Kuro says.

Shikamaru clears his throat. "Okay, here's the plan. Follow yourselves for today and meet back here. Hopefully one of us will figure out how Sakura…uh…died." 

"Well what about me?" Sakura asks, finally over her initial shock.

"Go with Gaara. You are supposed to be together." Temari shrugs and starts walking with Shikamaru to follow their future selves, now walking away from the gravesite.

"Such a drag, I'm going to get struck with all the paper work." Future Shika mumbles and Temari smacks him right below his ponytail.

"Your sister in law and niece just died! How dare you complain about work!" Temari shouts while Megan giggles.

"I was kidding! You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Well don't joke about things like that. I thought you were serious." Temari sighs and shifts Megan in her arms.

_Wow it's been a while since I updated huh? Sorry guys, other ideas kinda pushed this idea into the closet for a while but I found it again and started working on it again. Sorry for the wait. The next chapter is started but I don't know where I'm going anymore. Yay free-lancing! Seriously, no idea where this is goin yet... I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	9. Showers and Handcuffs

_Wow it's been a while. I'm having trouble coming up with different things for the other couples to be doing. I finished this the other day...Enjoy!_

Showers and Handcuffs

Very slowly and quietly the group started to thin, Past selves tracking their Future selves carefully until it was just Gaara, Kankurou, Neji, and Sakura standing around the almost empty cemetery. Every now and then Future Kankurou would open his mouth but when nothing came out he would close it again only to repeat the action again in a few minutes. In desperation, he turned to Neji who sighed and clasped Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara, go home." He said simply and started away with Kankurou, Past Kankurou, and Past Neji in tow.

"That was it?" Future Kankurou huffs, crossing his arms once the pair were out of sight.

"Yeah." Neji answered blandly. "I didn't want to make it too complicated."

"I can't believe that's it. That's all you said."

"Like you can talk, you didn't say anything."

"Let's not fight." Kankurou sighs and Neji nods shortly.

"Agreed." The rest of the walk was silent up until the four were relaxing in the spacious apartment. Past Neji was looking around the rooms while Kankurou watched their Future selves in the living room.

Suddenly Future Kankurou smirked and looked over at Neji, who was reading through a folder rapidly as if he had read it several times before. "Hey Neji…" By this point Past Neji had walked into the room, thinking it was Past Kankurou that had called his name.

Future Neji huffed and closed the folder, seeming to already know what was about to be said. "God, how death turns you on I will never understand…"

Kankurou stood and started pulling off his shirt. "Just get the handcuffs and meet me in the shower." He said and left the room.

Future Neji frowned but leaned towards the table next to him and pulled out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs. "Damn bastard…" He suddenly paused and smirked, forming a familiar hand seal. "Byakugan…" He laughed silently to himself as he stood and watched.

"You are a pervert!"

Past Kankurou and Past Neji looked at each other when both stated the exact same thing at the exact same time. Kankurou sighed and leaned against the wall. "I guess it can't be so bad."

Neji nodded in agreement. "Not like there's much choice." The two exchanged glances again.

"Think we should wait in the hall?" Kankurou asks as Future Neji finally walks back to the bathroom.

"Yes." The two wait in the hallway for a good hour until dubbing it safe to return to the scene and wait till tomorrow to regroup.

_I still can't believe I even came up with pairing Oo. I scare myself sometimes..._


End file.
